Bunga/Relationships
Family Simba At first, Bunga was critical of Simba's fear of the Outlands, branding him a scaredy-cat. He remained relaxed, and even a bit cocky around the king when the pair got trapped in Nandembo Caverns. It was here that Bunga learned how he and Simba share something in common - they were both raised by Timon and Pumbaa in their youth. Bunga gained a lot more respect for Simba after learning this, and refers to him as his brother often. He always assures others that Simba is a great animal to be around. After Simba was stung by Sumu in The Scorpion's Sting, Bunga was Infuriated that the Scorpion stung his adopted brother. Timon When Timon and Pumbaa found Bunga, Timon protested against taking Bunga in, as they had already raised Simba. He was persuaded when Bunga got the Utamu grub. He cares deeply for Bunga, and despairs whenever Bunga is injured or in danger. Like Pumbaa, Timon was initially reluctant to allow Bunga to join the Lion Guard but eventually let him join. Pumbaa When Timon and Pumbaa found Bunga, Pumbaa immediately wanted to take Bunga in, despite Timon’s protests. He cares deeply for Bunga, and despairs whenever Bunga is injured or in danger. Like Timon, Pumbaa was initially reluctant to allow Bunga to join the Lion Guard not wanting him to get hurt but eventually the two let him join. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kion and Bunga are best friends, and enjoy spending time together. Bunga was present when Kion first used the Roar Of the Elders, and learned about the Lion Guard. Kion asked Bunga to be the first one to join the Lion Guard, and Bunga immediately accepted. Kion and Bunga care deeply for each other, and show concern when one of them is upset, injured, or in trouble. Fuli Despite Fuli’s tendency to become annoyed by Bunga’s antics, they have a close relationship. Beshte Beshte and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, often using nicknames to refer to each other. Ono Bunga and Ono are shown to have a close friendship. In Never Roar Again, he made Ono a headdress to cover up his bald head and even tried to defend him in the episode as well. The two seem to work great together, despite Bunga’s usual annoyance with the honey badger always knowing Ono won’t let him or the guard down. Kiara Bunga is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s older sister, Kiara. He seems to agree with her when she says she is right as seen in Can't Wait to be Queen. Muhimu Bunga and Muhimu didn't get along from the start namely because she sat on him and she often called him mongoose or a hedgehog but during the migration, they start to get along and soon became good friends and he even helps protect her when she's giving birth. To the point in Babysitter Bunga, where he gets trusted to watch over Hamu. Hamu The two are close friends as Bunga was there when Hamu was born and played together in his herd's new home. When Hamu was separated from the rest of his herd by the jackals, Bunga went to help save him and even decided to babysit him and taught him how to defend himself. Makuu Bunga and Makuu first started out as enemies but they soon became firm friends after Makuu reforms. Pua When Bunga was a infant he went on an "adventure" with his best friend Kion. They ran away from Zazu and found Pua's Float. Bunga arrogantly taunts the float, and Pua asks for the kids to leave, but when Bunga accidentally challenges Makuu, Zazu arrives in and offers himself to be eaten instead of the son of the king and his best friend. after that Bunga and Kion promised never to come uninvited again. Later on, Bunga appears to have gotten over his arrogance towards Pua's float, respecting the crocodile. Chama He and the honey badger seem to be alike as they are both immature and playful, but are willing to risk their lives for others they actually care for. Fuli even mentions that the elephant is just like him. Makini Bunga and Makini seem to get along pretty well. They first met in The Rise of Scar, but became closer friends over time. In The Bite of Kenge, she helps him defeat Kenge and the hyenas to save the melons. She also comes with him and the rest of the Lion Guard to get the Volcanic Ash to save Simba in The Scorpion's Sting. Ajabu When Bunga was told about Ajabu by Beshte, he refused to believe that he even existed until he saw the okapi being chased by Makucha. After defeating the leopard, Bunga was introduced to Ajabu, who admitted to him that he didn't believe that honey badgers existed. Bunga took no offense to his remarks, and later complemented Ajabu on his hide and seek skills. Thurston When Bunga came up with a great idea to create a dam to block the water when Lake Kaziwa floods, he compliments Bunga on his idea and is later seen receiving advice from Bunga when Rafiki says that honey badgers are the smartest animals in the Pride Lands as seen in Bunga the Wise. Rafiki Bunga and Rafiki are on good terms but Rafiki sometimes finds Bunga's antics bothersome. They also frequently hangout together throughout the show and he even helped save the mandrill from the hyenas and the jackals in Divide and Conquer, showing how much he along with the rest of the Guard care about him. Dhahabu When Bunga first saw Dhahabu he was dazzled and amazed by her appearance and beauty and took an instant liking to her. He even allowed her to call him a mongoose which he finds annoying. Bunga was willing to take Dhahabu's place when Makucha threaten to to hurt her. Twiga Bunga and Twiga seem to have a good relationship. In "Janja's New Crew" when she is walking along to Big Springs Bunga is informed that a mudslide has blocked the path. When she soon realizes what he means and thanks him for the heads-up, a statement Bunga finds hilarious but Twiga does not. But she does seem to trust Bunga when she leaves her daughter Juhudi in his care along with some other young Pride Landers. And when she came to pick her daughter up, she was shocked and surprised that Bunga taught Juhudi how to defend herself. Shingo They seem to be good friends, as seen when Kion and Bunga frolic across the Pride Lands, he gently bounces their baobab fruit in the air as they play Baobab Ball as seen at the beginning of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. In Bunga the Wise when Shingo notices Bunga when he orders the Lion Guard to push down a large rock which prevents Lake Kaziwa from flooding and is very impressed by the honey badger's work, and compliments Bunga. When a small leak occurs, he is once again impressed as Bunga immediately came up with a solution - to put a stick in it. Soon after that Shingo gathers with several other animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, awaiting advice from Bunga the Wise. When it's his turn, Shingo asks Bunga how he can be noticed, as everyone can't see him up so high. Bunga tells him to tie his neck in a knot. Even later, he joins the other animals with 'Bunga the Wise - The Pride Lands Tour' singing Make Way for Bunga the Wise. When Kion tells Bunga that he gives bad advice, this causes Shingo to gasp. When Timon reminds Kion that Bunga came up with the idea for the dam fix, Shingo cries out in elated support, showing that he trusts the honey badger. Bunga also helped him in "The Trouble With Galagos", after Shingo got his tongue stuck in an acacia tree. Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's mom has a great relationship with the bravest on the Lion guard. During the Ukumbusho celebration she was a little annoyed by him when he forgot his lines. After being chased by Bees and scared Bunga comes to help her. He helps her overcome her fear and she is saved from almost falling off a cliff. Mbuni Mbuni shows a lot of trust towards Bunga. In "Bunga the Wise", she listens to his advice on how to avoid being scared whenever she encounters hyenas, despite this advice later proving to be poor. She also tours the Pride Lands with him, chanting a song in his dedication. Young Rhino He is on very good terms with the little rhinoceros. He watched over him along with some other young animals in Babysitter Bunga. He then taught him Teke Ruka Teleza. He later ordered the kids to work together to defeat the jackals and they later sat on them until they ran away. Juhudi Bunga is one of the few animals in the Pride Lands that Juhudi listens to as she listens to him more than she listens to her mother. He taught her how to Teke Ruka Teleza. He later told the kids to work together to fight off the jackals and eventually sat on them until they ran away. Mtoto Mtoto and Bunga have a fairly close relationship. Bunga saved him many times from Janja and his Clan of hyenas. He along with the rest of the Lion Guard played Baobab Ball with him. Mtoto also followed Bunga around in Bunga the Wise as he thought he was the smartest animal in the Pride Lands. Uroho Unlike the rest of the Lion Guard at first, Bunga had a lot of respect for Uroho and the Traveling Baboon Show until he learned from Ono that they were thieves. Later when Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu attempt to eat them, he along with the rest of the Guard save them and Uroho gives the fruit back to fellow Pride Landers. They have been on good terms since then. Badili Bunga was the one who taught Badili to be brave and even defended him from Mapigano at first when he couldn’t. Later after his training is completed and he defeats the bully, Bunga and the others are extremely proud of Badili and the two as of now are on good terms. Laini Bunga loves the little galagos. He thinks they're so cute. Bunga always tries to catch them whenever they're about to fall. Laini warms up to Bunga, although she thinks that a leopard is better. Zazu Bunga and Zazu seem to be close friends as have they known each other since Bunga was really little. Zazu once saved him and Kion from being eaten by Pua's float. A year or two later in return, Bunga saves him from Janja and his clan. Bunga has also gotten his beak out of a beehive in The Lost Gorillas. Mwenzi Bunga and Mwenzi are allies. Bunga along with the rest of the Guard try to get Mwenzi to get back with Kifaru and eventually succeed after Kifaru saves his life from Makuu's Float despite his poor eyesight. Bunga and Mwenzi as far as known are on good terms. Enemies Ushari Bunga is Ushari's biggest grievances out of all the members of the Lion Guard. Ushari has been disturbed countless times by the honey badger, with no sign of an apology. When Ushari tried to eat a hyrax, Bunga forced Ushari to spit him out. When Ushari was about to question him on his antics, Bunga responded by curling Ushari into a ball and throwing him into a tree. Ushari took so much before he snapped, turning to the other side and joins Janja and his clan and summoning the Pride Lands' greatest enemy, Scar, in retaliation. Kenge Kenge hates the honey badger after he foiled his plans of trying to take away the elephants melons, and for also calling him a little lizard repeatably, angering him so much which is what in part ruined the plan after he bit all the hyenas as he tried to eat him. Reirei He and the jackal have been enemies ever since she attempted to eat as many animals as she wanted at Kupatana. Later in Babysitter Bunga, she and her pack attempt to eat the young animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, but while he and the jackal matriarch are fighting, he tells them to Teke Ruka Teleza and when the kids obeyed him, the jackals lost and ended up getting humiliated by the kids. Goigoi After being tricked into thinking that he and his family are nice, Bunga and the guard accept Goigoi and his family, but he later hated him for lying and for attacking the animals during Kupatana. He also dislikes Goigoi because he joins his mate in every evil scheme whether he is working for her, or he is actually working for Scar. He made him bite his own tail in Divide and Conquer when the jackals and hyenas fought against the Lion Guard, Tamaa, and Rafiki and as of now, remain as huge enemies. Dogo When he and the jackal pup first met, he could not resist the kid's cuteness. He agreed to allow him into the Pride Lands shortly after he said he was all by himself. Later during Kupatana Dogo along with the rest of the jackals try to eat as many animals as they can until he grabs him by the tail and even says that he doesn't think he's cute anymore. The two have remained enemies since. Kijana Bunga never liked Kijana because she and Dogo tried to eat his friend Hamu. Later when she and the other jackals arrive, he tells Juhudi, Hamu, Little Monkey, Young Rhino, and Young Serval to Teke, Ruka, and Teleza to defeat them. The young animals then sit on top of the jackals and Kijana has never messed with the Lion Guard again since that incident. Janja Janja is one of Bunga's arch enemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard. When he goes into the Outlands in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to bring the honey badger to him for lunch. He later tried to eat him again in Fuli's New Family when he entered in the Outlands alone for a second time. Chungu Chungu joins Janja in every nearly every evil scheme whether he is not working for him or if he is actually working for Scar. He and Cheezi attempted to eat him in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and in Fuli's New Family. The only episode where these two were not exactly enemies was Janja's New Crew. Cheezi Cheezi joins Janja in every nearly every evil scheme whether he is not working for him or if he is actually working for Scar. He and Chungu attempted to eat him in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and in Fuli's New Family. The only episode where these two were not exactly enemies was Janja's New Crew. However, he does seem to care a little bit about the honey badger when he warns him not to call Kenge as "little lizard" in The Bite of Kenge. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Bunga and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. She could also hate him for telling Kion that he could use his roar on lions as long as they were evil, which is what landed them in their new home. Nuka As a member of Kion's Lion Guard, Nuka is shown to be frightened of Bunga. Kovu When Bunga, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Lioness Lioness views Bunga as an enemy, due to him being a member of the Lon Guard. Scar Bunga follows his uncles, in that he believes Scar to be an awful lion. He is just as determined as the rest of the Guard to defeat Scar. Makucha Makucha and Bunga are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage into battle with Makucha refusing to let Bunga and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. Bunga once held on to his tail, commanding him to never come back to the Pride Lands, which he has not done yet. Makucha also believes Bunga to taste disgusting, and won't even bite him. Mapigano Mapigano feigns friendliness when Bunga appears, not wishing to engage in a fight with a group he knows he'll lose against. Kiburi Kiburi hates Bunga because he is a member of the Lion Guard. He later hate him even more when he learns that she along with the rest of the Guard mess up his scheme to kill the King. They have been enemies ever since he was exiled from the Pride Lands. When Kiburi tried to attack him while the rest of the Guard wre saving the Hyena Resistance, he instead put the stick in his mouth, making him hate Bunga even more. Category:Relationships